My Name Is Ofsi From the Pipe Society
by GreenMeansGo4ever
Summary: A story of friendship, love and loss.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't really don't know if there is an underground society on Asgard. I made that up completely. I also Do not own the characters except for the ones I created like the main character and everyone from the Pipe Society.**

My name is Ofsi.

It was long ago that I first met the man of my dreams. Currently he sits in a cell below Asgard. I am not part of the royal family or the court. I used to live in the worst part of the city.

Aesthetically the entire town seemed prosperous, but I lived with all of the other less gifted residents of Asgard. Our home was in the sewers. Me and the other children used to pickpocket people to get money for food, or we would just swipe food off of carts. That is sort of how I met the princes of Asgard.

One day, when I was around 12 years old, as I waited for a large crowd of people to gather, so I could pick their pockets easily, I spotted a few young boys about my age. They might have been a bit older than me, but they looked like they had more expensive clothing on. I tried to get as close to them as possible to try and determine if they had any coins on them. Luckily the boy in red held up a big bag that looked as if it had been stuffed with too many coins.

I followed the boy in red, and his friend who was dressed in green. They had bought a lot of expensive silks and food. They were standing at a vendor's cart when I had decided to make my move. The boy in red didn't do anything to protect the large pouch of coins on his hip. As I reached for the mother of all snatches the boy in green grabbed my wrist.

I looked into the green eyes of my captor and was instantly mesmerized. I had never seen eyes as vibrant as his around these parts of town. The boy in red turned to see what was going on. He saw the boy in green holding onto my wrist.

"Loki! Unhand her!" he yelled at him. The boy did not release me.

"But, brother, she tried to steel the money mother gave us." He argued. So they were brothers. I had noticed that when the boy named Loki was talking to his brother his grip loosened. I took this chance to escape, or try to. I ran down the street, while the boys chased after me. I turned into an alley to try and shake them off of my tail, but I ran right into the boy named Loki.

"You won't get away from me girl." He said to me. I dared to look into his eyes and I was mesmerized again. Soon the boy in red caught up to us. "Thor! Her running means that she is guilty."

"Why would she do that? There are no poor people living here." I scoffed at his foolishness. They both looked at me. "Why do you scoff at my remark?"

"You are a foolish boy to think that there are no poor people on Asgard. Just because you can not see us does not mean that we do not exist." They had looked at me like I had three heads. "It is the truth. I live in the sewers with people who have become like a family to me. Meanwhile, you live in the lap of luxury, not caring that you are flaunting around a large pouch of coins." By the time I had finished my short rant my eyes has welled with tears.

"Take us to see your living conditions, If they are as bad as you say they are we can tell our father. He will certainly do something to help." Thor had said to me. He kneeled down and wiped away the stray tear that ran down my cheek.

"What will your father do?" I asked them.

"Why our father is none other that Odin, King of Asgard." When Thor said this I looked to him in disbelief. I then stood up and walked to the back of the alley. There was a hole to the sewers there.

"If you really want to see how I live, follow me." I smiled at them as I jumped down into the hole. I looked up and Thor was at the hole contemplating how to get in without getting too dirty.

Once they both were in the sewers with me I ran towards my home pipe as I had called it. I looked back as I was running to see if they were keeping up with my speed. Loki was the closest to me. I looked away from him to see Thor lagging behind quite a bit.

"Hurry up, rich boy!" I called back to him. As I turned the corner to the main sewer line I saw many of the faces that I see everyday. Behind me I heard an audible gasp. I turned to see the two boys staring in awe at what they saw.

The things I saw everyday, like an old man holding a small child both of them drenched in the sewage liquid, were appalling to these rich boys. I walked over to Seaca, the old man, and asked him how my little sister was holding up. He handed her to me as I thanked him and started off down the pipe. My little sister Van wiggled in my arms as I walked by the people of the Pipe Society.

"Ofsi!" I heard someone yell out on the right side of the tunnel. It was my older brother, Riki. He was the protector of our family. When he stood next to me I he was almost twice my size. He looked behind me at the two visitors I brought with me. "What are they doing here!?" He said pointing at the two boys. That got their attention, and Loki was the one to step up to my brother and explain the whole story about how I met them and why they are down here. He was lucky that my brother was such a good listener.

"So, that is how and why we have come to this place." He concluded.

"It's called the Pipe Society. That is what this place is." My brother said. "We try our best to stay alive every day, and you want to come down here and fix it in a day?" I knew where this was going. He was going to go on a rant and start to get more and more irritated with every word he said. I put my free hand on his arm, and told him to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he can get a bit carried away." I told them. They looked at me with the most terrified look on their faces that I had seen from any of the people that lived above.

"H-He's your brother?" they said. I just giggled and nodded my head.

"Yup, Riki is my brother and this here is our little sister, Van." I said. I turned around and gave Van to Riki so I could show these guys around. "Come on guys. I'll give you a tour."

So that is how I met them, and after that tour of pipe society they really did tell their father about us. Odin actually had more buildings built for all of the people who lived in Pipe Society. The princes also would become the best friends I would ever have.

**Author's Note: Please comment on this chapter. I really like this story and I don't want to write a story that no one is going to like or read. So, please give me constructive criticism. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As I have told you before, my name is Ofsi.

I have also told you that I met my friends and the love of my life when I was around 12 years old. They basically saved my family and me.

Now I will tell you of a later time. A time I wish to forget. It was about ten years after I met the princes of Asgard.

It was a fairly warm day in Asgard when my brother told me his news. He thought I would be happy, but what he got was fury.

"WHAT! YOU ARE GOING TO GO INTO THE BATTLE FORCES!" I screamed at him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME AND VAN! WE DEPEND ON YOU FOR SAFETY AND SO MANY OTHER THINGS THAT I CAN'T EVEN LIST RIGHT NOW!" I have to admit that I was extremely upset and worried. I didn't want him to go and die in battle. That is not how this family was going to work. We would fall to pieces if he weren't around.

"Don't worry. I'm old enough to take care of myself on the battlefield. We lived in a tunnel and were quick on our feet when we needed things." He replied back to me.

"Riki, we aren't in the tunnels anymore, and you stopped going above way before we were able to live above." I said in a softer voice. My hope at persuading him to rethink was non-existent at this point. "It's just that I don't have a job and neither does Van. If you die, we have nothing." A few tears started to run down my cheeks. Riki tried to reach out to me, but I turned away from him and ran out of the door of our home.

I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from the pain in my heart. Soon, I heard someone yelling my name from down the street. I thought it was Riki so I sped up. I ran as fast as I could through the crowd of people. I finally came to an open area. I was done running, so I sat down on the nearest bench.

"Ofsi," someone said breathing heavily as they sat next to me. I knew that soft voice anywhere. "what are you running from?" he asked me still trying to catch his breath.

"Riki has enlisted himself in the battle forces of Asgard." I said trying not to cry. I felt a hand under my chin, and my face was pulled to face him. His hands were always so cold, no matter what type of weather it was.

"That isn't something to cry about, Ofsi. It is a great privilege to fight in the battle forces." He told me as he wiped away my tears. I just looked at him with a few feelings I had never felt around him before, anger and disbelief.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" I yelled at him. "He is the only line of financial support that Van and I have! If he goes of to battle and never comes back, what do we do then? We will have nothing." I said as more tears ran down my cheeks. I stood up and tried to walk away from him as I feverishly wiped away the tears falling from my eyes. I had never cried like this in front of him before.

"Ofsi, please don't walk away from me." He said softly as he caught up and hugged me from behind. I was still trying to keep the water from coming out of my eyes. "I don't know if I want to tell you my news now. I feel like it will make this situation even worse." I turn around in his arms, and bury my face in his chest.

"I don't think anything can make this day worse." I mumble into his chest.

"Well, I had sort of the same news as your brother, so." He said dragging out the 'o' part of the last word he said. I snapped my head up to look at him. Arguably more tears in my eyes than when my brother had told me. He wasn't looking at me. He knew I would be upset. "And, we are heading out to battle on the morrow." That's when I broke down completely. I shrunk to the ground sobbing my eyes out. My brother and my best friend were going off to battle in the morning, and I could lose everything in a days time. I felt like my entire world was crumbling beneath me, figuratively speaking of course.

"Why does my life have to be so hard." I tried to yell through my sobbing. Loki crouched down in front of me and tilted my head up. I was looking into his still enchanting eyes. They held a look in them that I had never seen before in them. Then, he pulled me into a hug that I hoped would never end. It lasted for longer than I had thought it would. Loki, was holding onto me like his life depended on it. I began to think that this embrace really would never end. My hopes were soon dashed as I heard someone calling Loki's name.

"Loki, What are you doing?" We both separated ourselves from the hug and looked up at the speaker.

"Brother," Loki said, standing up. "I was comforting Ofsi. She is not too pleased about her brother and I being in the armed forces." He finished as he held out a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me off the ground. I was looking at the ground. I didn't want Thor to see my red puffy eyes.

"Why is she not thrilled?" He said. I could hear him coming closer, probably to console me, but Loki wrapped his arm around me to keep him away. He knew me so well.

"Well, Thor, she does not want to be left helpless if her brother does not come back from battle." There was a long pause. No one spoke. Then Loki broke the silence. "Ofsi, would you like me to walk you home?" I nodded my head, still looking at the ground. "Brother, I will see you at dinner." Loki said as he nudged me to walk forward.

We walked for a long time, and I looked up to see where we were going. I noticed then that he was taking me to our secret spot. It was a secluded area by a small pond. The pond was filled with life. It had animals around and in it, and it had lily pads floating on top of it. The whole scene made me happy just imagining it. Don't ask me how we found this spot, because we really don't even know. I will leave that story for another time.

"I'm sorry your day has upset you, Ofsi." Loki said as we sat under our favorite tree.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm just over reacting. Most men go to war every day. That makes me selfish, I guess." I turned away from him, but I could tell he was looking at me like he had done before. That weird look was bugging me, but I didn't want to say anything about it.

"You are not selfish. You are just worried about your loved ones." He patted my head. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll see."

"Somehow I don't believe you." I whispered to myself.

The next day, I woke up to movement in the kitchen. I knew it was Riki. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen and just looked at him. I leaned on the doorframe with my arms crossed. When he noticed my presence he turned around.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered, knowing Van was still asleep.

"I was, but I'm not now." I whispered sternly. There was a long pause, and we just stared at each other. "You planned on not saying goodbye?" I asked him.

"I thought it would be better that way." He told me.

"Better for you, maybe. Better for Van and me, not so much."

"If I see Van's face this morning I won't want to leave." I could see a tear slowly escape his eye. Seeing him cry like that, it made me want to cry. Riki was the strong one, and I knew he was scared to go into battle. I stepped forward and hugged him. I cried my eyes out on his chest.

"That's probably for the best." I stepped back, and wiped away the tears from my eyes. "Well, I guess you should go now." He nodded and hugged me again. Then he kissed my forehead, and left. About a minute after he left I broke down and sobbed into my hands.

"Ofsi, are you okay?" A small voice said from behind me. I turned around to see my 11 year-old sister, Van. She looked worried. I wiped my tears away and turned to her.

"I'm fine. I just need to go for a walk." I walked back into my bedroom and got dressed. I put on some light brown pants, that Sif had given me, an orangey red blouse and a pair of brown shoes.

Pants- .

Shirt-

Shoes (the red-orange ones, but without the heel. Just regular shoes)- .

"I'll be back to cook dinner, Van." I said as I walked out of our home and down the street. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be somewhere no one would find me. I went straight to Loki and mine's secret spot.

As I sat down at our tree I felt completely helpless. I wanted to go up to all the important people in my life that were going to battle, and force them to stay here. I knew that I couldn't do that. Their pride always gets in the way, and they do what they want in the end. I became emotionally exhausted and I started to fall asleep against the tree.

"Ofsi," someone called my name in a slight whisper. "Ofsi," The same person said a little louder, and they shook me a little bit. I slightly opened my eyes and it was dark. I could still see the person in front of me, with a worried look on his face. "Well, I guess you're not dead." He said with a sigh as he sat against the tree next to me. My mind was clearing and I finally realized that it was Loki who had woken me up. I immediately turned to him and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Loki, you're back already?" I looked up to him and he nodded. "Does that mean that Riki is back too?" I asked. My spirits being lifted, and then they dropped when his face held sadness. "Riki is back right?" I said slowly as I backed away from him. I shook my head in disbelief. I stood up and ran back home. I knew he was following right behind me. When I got home I slammed the door shut and ran to my room. I sobbed face first into my pillow. Loki slowly made his way into my room and sat next to me on the bed. He stroked my head trying to sooth me.

"I tried to keep an eye on him the whole time, but I lost sight of him after the first ten minutes." He whispered to me. "I'm sorry for you're loss, Ofsi." He said and he leaned down and kissed the back of my head. Then he got off the bed and left my room. Once again I was emotionally exhausted, and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. I have been really busy at school. Please R&R. :)**


End file.
